


Die Bierkistenverschwörung von '39

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: 1939, Alcohol, Deutsch | German, Die alte Grade (jung), Heinrich and Philipp being assholes, Lots of alcohol, World War II, bevor sie die "alte garde" wurden
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Heinrich zwinkerte ihm zu, "Das wird so gut wie die Bierkistenverschwörung '39.""Die...was?", fragte Fritz leicht verwirrt.Was damals geschah.





	Die Bierkistenverschwörung von '39

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts).

> Ein Geschenk für meinen Leitenden :P  
Basiert auf einem RPG und ich wollte das unbedingt schreiben. 
> 
> Heinrich und Philipp waren in ihren Anfängen nicht ganz so ruhig und gesittet wie sie es heute sind. ;)

**1939, ende Juli - Bar Royal, Saint-Nazaire, Frankreich**

  
  
  
"_Bst_ Heinrich!" flüsterte Philipp und wies mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür.  
Der Kapitänleutnant hatte es bemerkt und folgte seinem Freund. Den Rest der Truppe schien das gar nicht zu interessiere. Vielleicht waren sie inzwischen auch schon zu abgeschossen um noch irgendwas zu merken.  
Schnell schlüpften die beiden Offiziere durch die Vordertür ins Dunkel der Außenwelt. Da es Sommer war, war die Luft noch angenehm warm draußen.  
  
"Was ist denn, Phil?", wollte Heinrich nun wissen. "Ich hab eine grandiose Idee und ich brauche deine Hilfe.", grinste der rothaarige. Philipp arbeitete schon den ganzen Abend an diesem Plan und oh er würde gut sein. Natürlich hatten sowohl Thomsen wie Willenbrock den ein oder anderen Schluck gehabt und konnten nicht mehr behaupten nüchtern zu sein.  
  
"Das klingt gefährlich, aber lass hören.", kam von seinem Kumpel.  
"Der schöne Vorrat Bier den unsere Herren Kupsch und Stackmann sich "erwettet" haben, meinst du nicht auch wir sollten sie darum etwas erleichtern?", grinste Philipp.  
"Um wie viel erleichtern? Holen wir uns n' Kiste?", fragte Heinrich.  
"Alle.", antwortete.  
"Du willst den beiden alle sechs Kisten klauen?", wollte der Alte nun wissen.  
"**Bssssscht!** Nicht so laut, Hein! aber ja, ja das will ich.", nickte er.  
Heinrich schien zu überlegen. Letztendlich seufzte er, grinste aber. "Also schön. Was ist dein Plan?"  
  
"Die sind so dicht, die merken eh nichts mehr. Problem ist, die Kisten stehen genau hinter den beiden an unserem Tisch. Egal wie wir es handhaben wir müssen mindestens drei mal laufen um die sechs Kisten raus zu kriegen. Gott sei dank kann man die mit einer Hand tragen.", er machte eine Pause.  
"Ich werde das Ablenkungsmanöver starten, während du die Kisten raus und zu meinem Auto schaffst. Wir lagern sie erstmal in meinem Kofferraum."  
Er sah Heinrich genau an, "du musst darauf achten das du keinen Lärm machst. Das wittern die. Ich weiß ich weiß, das ist nicht einfach mit Bierkisten."  
Heinrich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Das klappt nie.", meinte er. "Vertrau mir das klappt."  
"Viel zu viele Zeugen, Phil.", gab der alte zu bedenken. "Kupsch ist dich, der pennt bald weg. Stackmann ist noch wach genug auf den müssen wir aufpassen. Merkel geht alle 40 Minuten aufs Klo, das ist bald so weit. Trumann werde ich schon los und Kortmann ist so fertig der geht in kurzer Zeit. Der Rest ist eh nicht mehr da oder bereits im Land der Träume." nickte Philipp, der gut beobachtet hatte.  
"Du wirst nicht lang Zeit haben. Bring die Kisten erst aus Sichtweite, dann kannst du sie nach und nach raus holen.", meinte der rothaarige. "Am besten durch den Hintereingang.", überlegte Heinrich.  
"Genau.", antwortete Philipp.  
  
Die zwei gingen wieder rein und warteten auf den richtigen Moment.  
Um Punkt 1:20 Uhr verschwand Merkel zum Klo. Jetzt hatten sie ca. 7 Minuten Zeit. Bei Merkel's Zustand vielleicht neun.  
Thomsen gab Heinrich ein Zeichen und stand auf. "Trumann mein Freund was hälst du von ner Runde teuren Schnaps?", tat Philipp betrunken.  
Der schwarzhaarige mit dem Igelschnitt grinste, "da sach ich nichs nein, Thomschn.", nuschelte er. Keine Frage, Trumann war auch dicht bis Oberkante Unterkiefer. "Fein, dann tue mir doch den Gefallen und hol die Flaschen aus dem Keller ja? Nimm Stackmann mit der kann dir helfen.", meinte er.  
"Hmm warum gehst du nicht?" wollte er wissen. "Ich hab euch doch gerade eingeladen, da ist es doch nur fair wenn ihr geht oder?" fragte er.  
Trumann schien zu überlegen was aber eindeutig in seinen Zustand zu anstrengend war. "Hmm klingt loisch." brabbelte er und zog Stackmann mit Richtung Weinkeller. Da würde die Wirtin sich um die zwei kümmern.  
Da der Rest der Kaleuns am schlafen war, hatten sie nun freie Bahn.  
Innerhalb einer Minute, hatten sie alle sechs Kisten ins Nebenzimmer der Bar geräumt und Heinrich trug sie zum Kofferraum.  
Thomsen saß nun wieder an seinem Platz und wartete. Merkel kam als erster wieder, 7 ein halb Minuten. Nicht schlecht, dafür das er nur noch wankte.  
Dann auch Stackmann und Trumann.  
"Die wollen nischts rauschrücken." lallte Trumann. "Wir können ja noch n Bier auf machen. Ham ja genug Kisten-" murmelte Stackmann und blieb stehen.  
"Wo...sind die Kisten?", fragte er müde.  
"_Mensch Stacki_ schon vergessen? Die habt ihr doch in Kuppis Auto geräumt." kam von Thomsen. Im Hintergrund setzte sich Heinrich wieder.  
Stackmann überlegte wohl angestrengt.  
"Hmmm mag schon stimmen. Ich muss ins Bett." murmelte er und zog Kupsch mit nach draußen. Trumann griff nach seiner Mütze, machte eine ausgiebige Vorbeugung und lallte: "War mir ein Vergnügen die Herren.", dann verschwand auch er.  
"Wir verdrücken uns auch. War ja auch ne gute Party.", nickte Philipp und bedeutete Heinrich ihm zu folgen.  
Heinrich sah zu Merkel und deutete auf Kortmann. "Muss der nicht Morgen Abend raus?"  
Merkel nickte nur.  
"Na dann.", der Alte zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Philipp.  
  
Draußen grinsten die beiden breit und liefen lachend zum Auto. "Wie können sie das nicht gemerkt haben?", kam von Heinrich. "Ich bin selber erstaunt das das geklappt hat, Hein.", lachte Philipp.  
Auf dem weg nach Hause überlegten die beiden. "Was machen wir damit? Wir können nicht sechs Kästen Bier trinken. Und die **sollten** verschwinden.", überlegte Heinrich. Thomsen gähnte, meinte dann: "Ich hab eine Idee."  
"Deine Ideen sind nie gut, Phil."  
  
_"Lass uns den Chef außer Gefecht setzten."_


End file.
